1 e 2 Capítulo
by A.A. LadySoul
Summary: No ano de 2030 a cidade onde, Kamyle nasceu é regida por uma política opressora, a população foi dividida em zonas de acordo com sua classe social. Em meio as revoltas, kamyle tentará sobreviver aos militantes e encontrar sua liberdade. E junto com Joe descobrirá algo ainda maior que a amizade.


**Capítulo 1**

Já está no finalzinho da tarde, é possível ver através da minha janela o sol se pondo. Estamos no mês de Dezembro e o calor está terrível, quase impossível passar muito tempo caminhando pelas ruas, estou em casa, deitada no chão frio do meu quarto, apenas ouvindo as mesmas músicas de sempre.

Fico horas imaginando como estará o mundo daqui á 40-50 anos. Talvez um caos maior do que o que estamos vivendo hoje, ou talvez ele apenas não exista mais.. Não que eu seja uma jovem idealizadora que vai sair às ruas com um cartaz em mãos a espera que a população entenda e mude, pois, desde que o mundo é mundo, estas coisas estão fadadas a acontecer e se eu fizer isso, é bem capaz que eu não volte mais para casa. E não é uma reles mortal como eu que ira mudar isso. Não, não sonho com uma sociedade utópica até porque a utopia é um sonho. Somos vítimas de nós mesmos e da nossa omissão.

Virando e encarando o teto, mudo meus pensamentos para outra direção, aqui este lugar, é meu canto particular, moro sozinha. Olhando para o teto branco com uma luminária em forma de flor no tom pastel, a cama de casal coberta por uma cocha floral, e uma parede coberta de jornais com reportagem dos últimos dois anos, todos os móveis dispostos em direção a grande janela que da para o jardim na frente da casa, ou o que restou dele. Levantei, abri a janela para refrescar mais o cômodo. Passei mais um tempo olhando para tentar descobrir os novos vizinhos, até que desisti e fui desviando a atenção para meu quarto, nesta rua não tem muitas casas, então tenho poucos vizinhos, quando ouço um barulho de carro, corro para ver se é alguém novo na área.

Depois de alguns minutos, Joe meu único amigo, um sobrevivente como eu parou em frente a janela de vidro e olhou para pra mim, ele é bem mais alto que eu, deve ter 1,80 eu acho, tem um corpo magro, não muito malhado. Acenou, fez uma careta e saiu dando risada. Não sei se foi minha melhor escolha morar sozinha, pois, a solidão tende a chegar nas noites calmas e silenciosas, mas pelo menos tenho o Joe para me divertir. Era isso ou viver na casa de uma tia que tem 4 filhos pequenos e um bebê recém nascido, já que meu pai está preso a 4 anos por tentar me defender de um oficial que havia me socado não sair com ele, sabe esses caras que forçam para ter as coisas? Era esse oficial.. que odio) mas tudo bem, logo meu pai deverá sai,já minha mãe... quem sabe onde deverá estar e por fim não tenho irmãos, eu acho.

Assusto-me com gotas de água no meu rosto e com o cabelo um pouco molhado. Está a chover e dormi logo abaixo da janela, levantei, fechei a janela e fui para cama voltar a dormir, ouço seu som tão reconfortante, batendo no telhado e em seguida no chão, o vento soprando forte nas janelas, se não fosse só isso, seria perfeito, já são 6 horas, o toque de recolher já está apitando do outro lado da rua, quem for pego andando pelas ruías, pagam multa e se não tiver dinheiro para pagar é preso, nunca entendi muito bem o porque desse toque de recolher, talvez seja para nos reprimir ou apenas para deixar os "animais" presos.

Acordo com o despertador e toda descabelada feito uma bruxa, se bem que não tão feia assim vou até a janela para olhar o dia amanhecendo, sentir o aroma que a brisa trazia, suave de uma noite chuvosa. Com cautela apoiei meus braços na beirada da janela, fecho meu olhos e respiro fundo, soltando o ar vagarosamente e o inspiro novamente. Como é bom sentir esse aroma. Já faz alguns dias que as revoltas pararam. Da ultima vez foram 25 mortos e 60 feridos. Ficar parada na janela nunca foi tão precioso.

Nossa cidade foi dividida em 4 zonas,a zona note, sul, leste e oeste. Cada zona pertence a uma classe social, da mais alta para a mais baixa. Eu moro na Zona Leste, classe média, aqui as coisas são muito difíceis só não tanto quanto a classe baixa. A cada dois dias da semana mandam suprimentos para todos. Para um caminhão em cada rua e é distribuído, uma cesta com alguns alimentos e água. Somos obrigados a trabalhar em lojas e outros departamentos, para servir os da zona Norte. Na zona sul e Oeste as pessoas são obrigadas a trabalharem em fábricas dos produtos necessários para abastecer a cidade. Cada zona é separa com um grande muro, cercas e soldados.

Saio da janela e vou tomar um banho, escovo os dentes e desço para tomar um café rápido. Quando acabo de fechar a porta e me viro para sair, Joe já está pronto e esperando por mim na frente da casa. Ele olhou para mim, sorriu um sorriso desajeitado, porém muito bonito. Um sorriso travesso, como de uma criança que está aprontando algo. Olhou para mim durante um tempo e disse sorrindo.

- Oi

- O..oi

- Parece que virou um zumbi- disse olhando para mim e rindo

- hahaha, muito engraçado- disse revirando os olhos. Conheço o Joe desde pequena, sempre moramos perto um do outro, mesmo depois da opressão começar. Participamos da primeira revolta em 2026, há 4 anos atrás, conseguimos sair vivos, graças a ele, porém não salvamos seus pais a tempo de uma defensiva policial.

- Sim.

- Pronta?

- Vamos logo, o ônibus já vai passar. – Os ônibus passam para nos levar até a Zona Norte, e se você perder, já era, fica um dia sem receber alimentos .

- Você realmente está parecendo um zumbi.

- Por que?- Dei um soco de leve no ombro de Joe enquanto descíamos a rua até o ponto onde o ônibus parou e passou a mão embaixo dos meus olhos, e me mostrou seus dedos borrados de maquiagem. – Ohhh, tomei banho e esqueci de tirar isso dos meus olhos.

- Você não precisa usar isso.

- Ah tanto faz. – Chegamos no ponto e o ônibus já estava parado, subimos e andamos até o fundo e nos sentamos, eu no assento da janela e ele para o corredor. Aproveitei e limpei meus olhos com a barra da minha camisa flanela. – hum.. Joe, as vezes tenho medo de me esquecer como as coisas eram antes disso tudo começar.

Ele virou o rosto para me encarar. – Eu também.

Fomos o caminho todo sem dizer uma palavra apenas olhando para o nosso lado da cidade, o parque que eu costumava brincar quando era mais nova sem crianças. Depois que tudo começou, as pessoas evitam ter filhos por aqui, somente as pessoas da Zona Norte podem desfrutar disso. Não me lembro como é ter uma família, não me lembro de minha mãe, ela foi embora quando eu tinha 4 anos e fui criada por meu pai, ele dizia que éramos parecidas, cabelos grandes e ondulados, castanho, pele clara e olhos escuros, queria poder dizer que também achava, se eu me lembrasse de seu rosto, mas a única lembrança que tenho dela, é do seu cabelo preso em um coque, um vestido florido acima do joelho, o barulho dos seus saltos e uma porta batendo forte.

Aos poucos pensativa vou caindo no sono, o corpo ficando leve, a respiração ficando mais suave e então acordo em uma casa. Que casa estranha... Eu já estive aqui? Não, tenho certeza que não. Era para eu estar em ônibus com está tão cheio de pessoas e todos vestidos com roupas de gala? Estão todos mascarados, dançando "Danúbio Azul" uma obra clássica do compositor Johann Strauss, girando em um enorme salão com assoalho de madeira, estão gargalhando histericamente, Por quê? Então eu viro, onde tem um enorme espelho que reflete a imagem de uma mulher, em um lindo vestido vermelho, sem alças, com uma fenda na perna direita que abria da metade da minha coxa até seu pé, estava usando uma mascara, preta. Sorri, como ela está linda, ela sorriu para mim, me aproximei, ela também. Foi então que percebi que era eu quem me movia, olhei para mim estava vestida com aquele vestido e usando aquela mascara. Antes de me recompor do susto um cavalheiro pôs suas mão na minha me levou para mais perto do espelho e disse. "Percebe como és bela? " Beijou minha testa e me puxou para que dançássemos, mas me sentia dançando tão suavemente ao seu lado.

Todos pararam e tiraram suas mascaras, o cavalheiro que antes dançava comigo tirou também a dele. Era Joe, mas como? Seus olhos são tão lindos, misteriosos, seu sorriso tão divertido e brincalhão, então ele se virou e saiu e eu o perdi na multidão. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou, e se aproximou de mim, bem devagar, até que seu rosto ficou a poucos centímetros do meu. Ele vai me beijar? Até que li em seus lábios pronunciando "corre". Correr? Para onde? Porque? Então vi os soldados entrando com suas armas e cercando a multidão.

Então comecei a sentir algo me cutucando no ombro. E Joe me encara rindo, como no meu sonho, aquele sorriso amarelo.- Volte para realidade bela adormecida que nós não podemos sonhar aqui. Ainda meio atordoada olho para ele sem entender, ele faz um gesto como quem diz "deixa para lá" e me puxa para que eu me levante, e descemos, cada um em direção a seu emprego.

Voltamos para casa ás 17:00 horas. Fiquei lá parada olhando para o meu rosto refletido no espelho , solto meu cabelo e eles caem sobre meus ombros, olho para meu rosto novamente. Aquele sonho me deixou pensativa. Respiro fundo e ando até a cozinha. Enquanto preparo algo para comer me pego pensando em como tudo era lindo e encantador naquele sonho, pelo menos lá não era esse inferno que estávamos vivendo. Lá eu parecia feliz. Eu, Kamily, parecia que estava viva.

**Capítulo dois**

Vamos Kam, levanta! - Acordo com Joe sacudindo meu corpo na cama e pegando minha mochila em cima do armário, abrindo minhas gavetas pegando roupas e enfiando nela. Ele para pega uma camisa flanela, uma calça jeans e joga para mim. – Vista-se! Rápido! Não tempos tempo para eu lhe explicar o que está acontecendo. Apenas faça o que estou de pedindo!

Troquei-me debaixo dos lençóis, porque a ultima coisa que eu queria era que o Joe me visse de blusa e um micro short de dormir. Quando termino de abotoar a calça eu pulo da cama. Calço meus tênis, pego um prendedor de cabelo e o amarro no alto da cabeça. Pego a mochila da mão de Joe e coloco o restante de minhas coisas nela. Ficamos os dois assim, ele apressado e eu junto com ele, a diferença é que eu não sabia o porquê. Quando termino de arrumar tudo, ele pega a mochila, coloca no seu ombro e com a outra mão me puxa, e saímos correndo.

Joe, para onde estamos indo? O que está havendo?- Digo, um pouco sem fôlego para muita conversa. Confesso que estou um pouco ansiosa, mas não assustada, só não gosto de segredos.

Kam, acredite em mim, apenas isso. – Ele parou e olhou para mim, eu suspirei e fiz sim com a cabeça e voltei a segui-lo. Nossas casas já estão muito longe, olho um pouco para trás enquanto corro, não da mais para distingui-las das outras. Entramos em um beco e diminuímos aos poucos os passos. Entramos em uma casa e andamos em direção a uma porta que fica do lado esquerdo, que quase não dá para ver, por causa de alguns móveis que foram arrastados e colocados bem na sua frente. – Segura. – Joe passou a mochila para mim e então arrastou todos os móveis, dando passagem para a porta. – Damas primeiro – Ele disse sorrindo para mim. Então passei por ele, e entrei no que parecia um quarto, com uma cama de solteiro, algumas malas jogadas no chão, um ventilador de teto, computador, jornais pregados nas paredes, revistas dos últimos anos empilhadas do lado da cama.

– Joe o que é isso? Por que me trouxe aqui? O que afinal está acontecendo?Ele fechou a porta e se sentou na cama, tirou os sapatos, e deitou colocando as mãos atrás de sua cabeça. – Bom, Kam, as revoltas começaram de novo. Ele parou me olhou por uns instantes e voltou a falar- Existe muita gente insatisfeita com o que vem acontecendo. Essas novas revoltas, não vão ser nada comparadas com as que aconteceram até agora. A nossa Zona, vai ser a primeira a ser afetada. Vão destruir tudo o que tiver pela frente, isso me inclui, inclui você, todos. Não sei muito sobre o que está por vir, apenas fiz o que Marcus me alertou e sai de lá enquanto tínhamos chance.

Me sentei ao seu lado tentando digerir tudo que ele havia me dito e recuperar o fôlego da corrida. – E toda essa gente que mora aqui? Tipo... nossos vizinhos.. Conhecidos... O que farão com eles?. -Minha voz fraquejou ao pensar em todos eles sendo mortos. Até que ponto isso vai chegar?- Todos estamos ferrados será que eles não sabem disso? -Eu disse, já sentindo o calor queimando nas minhas têmporas e sentindo a fúria saltando dos meus pulmões.

- Olha Kam, até onde eu sei, todos vão ser presos e levados para alguma espécie de campo mantido por eles, não importa quem seja, a população, os soldados, até as pessoas da zona deles e que forem contra. Só não sei o que vem depois disso.

- E afinal vamos ficar aqui até isso chegar ao fim? Não posso apenas ficar aqui sentada sem fazer nada!- Olhei para ele esperando uma resposta.

- Temos duas opções, ficamos aqui e deixamos tudo acabar, sãos e salvos...ou nós juntamos a eles. – Ele levantou, puxou a cadeira da mesa do computador e sentou de frente para mim, me encarando. – Iai, qual vai ser?

- E ainda pergunta? Vamos nos juntar a eles, vamos saber o que estão riu e olhou para mim- Sabia que iria escolher isso, então...- Ele abriu uma mala e tirou de lá uma coturno preto, uma camisa branca com um rosto grafitado, e uma calça jeans preta, e jogou para mim. Abriu a outra mala e tirou de lá uma jaqueta preta, uma máscara de gás, um lenço. – Para entrarmos lá, você deve está vestida com isso.

- ok ok ok, agora vai para lá, para eu me trocar- Disse apontando para a porta. Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Bom, são roupas normais, eu acho, porque tenho que vesti-las? Joe tem cada idéia... Demorei poucos minutos para me vestir– Pronto, pode entrar.

- Uauuuu, agora sim merece meu respeito.

Dei risada junto com ele- Para que tudo isso? – Disse apontando o dedo em direção a todo o look que ele me deu- Não me diga que já tinha tudo isso planejado?

- Em parte porque fica muito sexy – ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto e eu dei um soco no seu estômago- Kam, as vezes você precisa ser mais delicada sabia?! – agora ele me olhou sério - Você realmente precisa está parecida com o pessoal daquela área, e sim, em parte eu já tinha tudo isso planejado.

- Como sabia que eu iria com você?

- Não sabia, apenas apostei.

- hum, ta certo – Prestei atenção em suas roupas, ele estava todo de preto, com um coturno e uma calça cheia de bolsos. – Ele passou por mim, abriu uma das malas, tirando, roupas, suprimentos e passando para outra mochila de lona militar. Ele também tinha uma máscara presa na parta lateral da mochila. Pegou um boné preto e colocou sobre a cabeça. Jogou minha mochila para mim, pegou a dele e a colocou nas costas. – Pronta?- Disse que sim com a cabeça.- Eu tenho duas cópias da chave, fique com uma. Esse lugar é muito isolado e difícil de ser encontrado.

- Como você achou isso aqui?- Disse apontando para todo o quarto.

- Precisava encontrar algum lugar para o dia que essa revolução começasse, estava óbvio que algo grande estava por vir, e Marcus, como te falei, me manteve um pouco informado, então, procurei dentro das casas abandonadas, alguma que fosse mais isolada e de difícil acesso. Não foi tão difícil como parece. Bom chega de papo, vamos logo.

- Esse tal de Marcus está em todas, depois quero saber mais obre ele...ta... ta bom. Vamos!– Ele foi me empurrando até a porta. Trancou e juntos empilhamos os móveis de volta. Saímos da casa e trancamos ela.- Ei, nos vamos como para lá?

Dobramos a esquerda do beco, depois a direita, passamos por um posto e nos dirigimos a uma praça –. Está vendo aquela casa ali, temos que ir até ela.

- Você não me respondeu- Disse para ele zangada.

- Confie Kam. -Para chegarmos ao outro lado, tínhamos que atravessá-la e passar por uma guarita militar

– Joe perto de lá tem militantes como vamos passar por ali? Ainda são 4:30 da manhã, se formos pegos, será o fim!- Disse enquanto nos abaixávamos atrás de latas de lixo.

- Eles fazem ronda, mudam de posto a cada 5 minutos. Vamos esperar a ronda ir para o final da rua. Corremos até aquele carro e nos escondemos atrás dele. Esperamos mais 5 minutos. Corremos até a casa. Entendeu? Tudo muito rápido, não se distraia, não tropece, ou algo tipo.

- Certo. Se formos pegos?! Culpa sua. – Disse mostrando a língua para ele.

- É impossível te levar a sério com essa sua cara... Vamos, agora! – Corremos apressados em direção ao carro. Chegando lá, nos abaixamos atrás de um carro preto. Ofegantes, rimos um pouco histéricos por temos corrido tão rápido.

- Então...

- o que? – Ele olhou para mim se divertindo.

- Minha cara..

- Ah sim, nada não. Um minuto.

- Ok ok.

- Vamos!

Ele foi na frente e eu segui logo atrás. Olhando sempre para ver se os soldados estavam se aproximando. Até que os vi, vindo em nossa direção.

- Joe, rápido, eles estão chegando!- Chegamos em frente a uma casa, caindo aos pedaços. Ele chutou e a porta logo abriu. Ele entrou e me puxou com ele. Ofegantes nós desabamos no chão. Ouvimos o som de botas se aproximando e depois se distanciando.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Ele se levantou e foi entrando no quarto vazio, passando pela cozinha e entramos em uma garagem não muito grande, onde tinha duas motos de trilha. Ele apontou para elas. – Ainda sabe montar não é?!

- Como você conseguiu?

- Contatos. – Ele disse me olhando com um olhar sério. – Roubei.

- To falando sério.

- ok, eu tinha um dinheiro guardado, então... comprei do marido de Selina, lembra dela? Mora no final da rua e quando solteira dava em cima do teu pai – ele falou dando risada, lembrando como era ridículo a época que ela se engraçava para meu pai- e então...uma é minha e a outra é sua.

- E como vamos sair com elas sem sermos vistos? – olhei em volta tentando entender o que se passava pela cabeça dele sem encontrar uma resposta.

- Vamos ter que esperar até ás 18:00 horas, quando os soldados de prontidão se retirarem para a chegada dos oficiais de segundo turno, ficamos com uma brecha de 10 minutos para conseguir sair dessa área até chegarmos até outra guarita. Marcus vai está lá nos esperando, ele sabe um meio de passar por baixo da cidade, sempre precisar entrar em confronto com os oficiais.

- Quem é esse Marcus?

- Marcus era um amigo, antes de tudo isso começar. Como ele era de classe mais baixa ele foi para a Zona Sul. Quando tinha 17 anos, a zona dele descobriu uns túneis por baixo da cidade, eles conseguem ir e vir sem serem pego. Esse é um dos trunfos que a revolução vai ter. Nos encontramos passando pela rua, quando ia para o trabalho, á um anos, mais ou menos, e nossa amizade continuou intacta, como, quando éramos criança. Há dois meses ele me falou um pouco sobre o que estava por vir e se havia alguém que eu queria proteger, era melhor agilizar. – Ele parou de falar e olhou para mim. E prosseguiu – E aqui estamos nós.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele queria me proteger, fiquei com misto de sensações, um pouco com raiva, por não me sinto tão indefesa e ao mesmo tempo um carinho muito grande por Joe. Desde que meu pai fora preso ele se tornou minha única família. Não falamos mais nada, durante o restante de tempo, apenas ficamos olhando através de uma brecha da janela a movimentação dos soldados. Levantei e andei um pouco pela casa. Na sala tinha um porta retrato de uma família, mãe, pai, e duas garotinhas morenas com o cabelo arrumado em duas tranças laterais. Sorriam, lindas e inocentes. Aquilo me deu um aperto no estômago.

Joe andou até mim, pegou o porta retrato de minha mão. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma fúria enorme. – Eles pareciam felizes... como nós éramos. As vezes acho que esse inferno não vai acabar.

- Joe, você é minha única família. Então me prometa. Juntos até o fim. – Disse olhando para ele, cheia de expectativa e medo. Ele me puxou para um abraço forte e depois de alguns minutos. Ele se afastou, segurou minha mão direita e com a outra levantou meu queixo para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Juntos até o fim Kam.


End file.
